


Vacation Needed

by kiskisbella



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cabin Fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Vacation, sheith new year 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: Keith was going to kill Lance, and he was going to get away with it.





	Vacation Needed

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 complete!

Keith was going to kill Lance, and he was going to get away with it.

Mainly because he somehow caught wind that Shiro had a log cabin and that him and Keith were going there for the holidays and had somehow managed to weasel his and the others way into joining them. Oh, what fun.

With the other Paladins joining in his and Shiro’s well deserved (at least on Shiro’s part, lord knew the man needed a rest) rest, their plans for lazy sex and hot chocolate had been dashed with a snap of Lance’s fingers. Keith was just about ready to pull his hair out and maybe get away with murder. He had ideas.

It wasn’t like the cabin was small, it was a lake house more than it was a cabin, but Shiro kept calling it a cabin and none of the other Paladins had the heart to tell him otherwise while he excitedly gave them a tour of the place.

The five of them started unpacking for the few weeks they would be staying and did their checks to make sure everything was in working order before they collapsed on the couch and began the long and tiring process of picking a movie to watch before calling it a night. The process always started with someone picking a movie, one or two people not wanting to watch it, and Lance and Pidge gasping in complete and utter horror when Keith voiced that he’s never seen it, the two of them proclaiming “who hurt you?” and that movie getting chosen. Every. Single. Time.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Lance and Pidge had ended up sleeping, leaving Shiro, Hunk, and Keith to watch a movie they really didn’t want to watch. The three of them decided to leave Lance and Pidge on the couch and just hop into bed themselves. It wasn’t like they could get into too much trouble, seeing as they were knocked out cold.

The original plan was to sneak out a few minutes in and possibly get some time to themselves, any would be nice, really, but as soon as they get to their room, they all but collapse on the bed in a pile of tired adults.

Keith was sure that when he woke up the next day, he wasn’t supposed to be alive, given that it was roughly about five o’clock in the god damn morning. He cursed himself for his inability to get back to sleep when he waited ten minutes to be embraced by the sweet relief of sleep, only to realise he was more awake than before. With no luck getting to sleep, Keith got up and made his way into the kitchen, hoping to make a turkey sandwich and hope to whatever being that looked down upon him had mercy.

It was when he reached the kitchen that he nearly jumped when he bumped into Shiro and ran into the fridge with a thud. Shiro caught him before he could fall any further or push something off of the edge of the counter. The two stood there for a moment, surprise keeping them frozen in place.

“You’re up?” Shiro finally broke the silence, a smile taking over his face.

Keith couldn’t help the pout that took over his own. “Yeah, no thanks to you…” He grumbled, biting the inside of his cheek. “I thought you were some thief for a second there.”

“And what were you going to do if I was?”

“Destroy you with a wooden spoon.”

“There’s a joke about spanking in there somewhere…” Shiro chuckled, “I’ll find it some other time.”

Shiro placed Keith on the counter, moving in between his legs to give him a chaste kiss before pulling him in for a tight and bone-crushing hug. He tucked Keith’s head under his own, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

“Sorry, our little getaway isn’t all you’ve hoped for…” Shiro all but whispered in a voice that was almost non-existent.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Keith reassured, squeezing Shiro in his own hug. “Where were you going so early in the morning, anyway?”

“It’s not that early…”

Keith snorted.

“I was going to go hiking, but this seems nicer.” Shiro pulled back, holding onto Keith by his hips.

He pushed back Keith’s hair and put it behind his ear, leaning in to kiss him once more. He bit at Keith’s lower lip and tentatively lapped at it before Keith finally opened his mouth. Their tongues didn’t so much as a battle for dominance but rather explored each other’s mouth. Trying to find and fill each crevice before they stopped for air, a string of saliva connecting the two together.

Shiro moved to mouth at Keith’s neck, just under his ear, and Keith couldn’t help the sound that escaped.

“Why is it that _I_ always seem to find you guys…” Hunk groaned, shocking Keith and Shiro and making the two of them jump as far away from each other as possible. “Like that’s gonna help, I’m already scarred for life.” Hunk shuddered, turning around and walking back to his room muttering under his breath the entire time back.

Shiro and Keith made breakfast to make it up to Hunk, who needed a vacation just as much as Shiro did.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think this is my best work so far, i couldn't really think of what to do so this one was really last minute and i think that showed, so sorry this isn't as good or long as day 1


End file.
